The 7th Hokage's Routine
by JPRoBo
Summary: This is the story of how the 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village days his daily routine early in the morning. This is a NaruHina fanfic and is my first. All characters are credited to Masashi Kishimoto.


_Author's note: Hi there, I am JPRoBo. This story is my very first NaruHina fanfic. Hope you'll like this. Please do leave comments._

 **The 7** **th** **Hokage's Routine**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Naruto was still lying on his bed, still refusing to wake up. It was a Saturday morning; it shouldn't be that tiring. But because of the pile of documents and files that were needed to be approved and signed and the meetings he needed to attend yesterday, so many, that it took him the whole day to finish everything, no wonder he's still tired to jump out of bed.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

 _"_ _Damn… I really hate this alarm clock."_ he thought. He then immediately turned off the alarm. At first, he was planning to go back to sleep for a couple of minutes, but then, he remembered he's got a greater assignment to do than sleeping; being the 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Before he could sit up straight, something went up to his mind. An idea of his on how he was going to start his day in an entertaining way.

"Honey, are you awake?"

Hinata opened the door and peeked into the room. She saw Naruto still lying on the bed and his face flat on his pillow. The light from the sun was starting to invade the room which was putting the perfect sun – tanned skin and the messy golden hair of her beloved husband in a glow. She never gets used to Naruto's perfection. She always finds him stunning in all aspects. She could still remember the day of their wedding, during her walk on the aisle, she realized and thought about how on earth did she got married to the man who saved the whole world and the boy she fell in love with ever since she was a little girl. Yes, he was lazy, clumsy at times, and forgetful, but he was a caring, loving, understanding, persevering, and a kind man and was the bravest, most beautiful, and the funniest person she has ever known.

"Honey, it's already 6:30 in the morning and you have a meeting today with the other hokages at 8. You wouldn't want Tsunade - sama to scold you again." She told him with concern.

"OK, I'll wake up IF you kiss me."

"W-what?" _What did he just said?_ She recollected all her thoughts for a moment.

"I said, kiss me." Naruto smugly smiled at his confused adorable wife who was blushing real hard. He always loved to tease her; it just never gets old, even during their honeymoon. He just loves everything about her, even the smallest things. He could still remember during their wedding day that a question popped out from his mind and it was about why the most perfect girl ever fell in love with him. He knows what he's got, and it's not something he's happy about. And yet, here she is, still holding on to him. Yes, he knew that when they were still kids, she had affections for him. He thought it was just a phase of confusion, but he thought wrong. Instead, it grew and grew, just like how a flower grows from being a seed until it blossoms at its prettiest. And it wasn't only her love for him that grew, but his love for her too.

"F-fine, b-but only on the cheek, o-ok?" Hinata answered as her blush became redder than ever.

"OK! Deal!" Naruto smiled. Boy, does he love all of Hinata's expressions. She was just too cute to be true.

As Hinata was about to kiss him sheepishly, Naruto then pulled her towards the bed and was now planting on her lots of love kisses and bites.

"mmhmm…N-naruto-kun…!…p-please..I-I can't…umph!"

"Oh Hinata, I love you." He smiled while kissing her passionately, causing his wife to mewl out of lust and embarassment.

"Alright! That's IT!" Boruto was already pissed off right now. He already knew how his dad does his early routine. Ever since he was born, before her precious little sister Himawari was born too, they've always been like this, acting all lovey - dovey. And thanks to his dad's childishness, he was now starving like hell. He's been waiting for her mom to finish cooking their breakfast for what seemed to him was a century due to his father's interruption; his father's very own way of entertaining himself every morning.

"Himawari, stay right here okay? I have to kick that old man's ass to wake him up real good…" he announced with a sinister grin while warming up his feet.

"Oki – dokey! Good luck Oni – chan!" Himawari, who's too innocent to understand the situation, obeyed her older brother.

"Don't worry old man, you'll really love this new routine of mine for you…" he was grumbling to himself and was clenching his fists as he went upstairs to give his father a new alarm to wake him up. As he reached the door, he reached the door knob and slammed the door wide open.

"RISE AND SHINE M &#%RF$# %R!"


End file.
